Somdays
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Jack gets an unexpected meeting. Post 'Kiss Kiss Bang Bang'. Now extended due to requests, second chapter posted
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I may own a few things, but Torchwood is not one of them.  
A/N: I was iffy about posting this as I'm not sure if I like it. My friend said she liked it, so I decided to post it. I'd like to hear what you all think of it.**

Jack sighed happily, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. It was good to be back. And good to get that mess with John Hart over with. Opening his eyes he was surprised to see most of his team standing around him, glaring at him.

"Hello." He flashed them a smile, "Not sure what I did, but I hope it was good." His voice filled with innuendo.

"You," Owen started, "Jack fucking Harkness, will bloody well listen to us."

Well, that caught Jack's attention. He looked at each of them in turn. Owen, Gwen, and Toshiko. He sat up straighter in his chair and nodded.

"You are to treat him properly." Jack would almost laugh at Owen giving him this conversation if it weren't for the look on the three faces. "If you make plans, you bloody well keep them."

"Unless y'know," Gwen interrupted, with sweeping motions of her hands, "Torchwood."

Owen nodded, "You are not to use him as a fuck buddy. Do not push him away from you."

Tosh gave a small smile, "Let him help you. He's good at that."

"Watch over him. Make sure he takes care of himself." Owen growled out, "You break his heart I-"

"We." Gwen said.

"We will each take turns making you wish you hadn't." Owen finished.

"Do as we say or just leave him alone." Tosh said. "Agreed?"

"Yes. Of course." Jack replied, "But why are you all suddenly protective of him?"

"You didn't see him work himself into exhaustion." Owen snapped, "Taking care of us. Didn't see him sleep about only three hours a night, only when he couldn't stand anymore. Didn't have to see him fall off a ladder in the archives because he failed to tell us that during the night he took care of two weevils by himself and got injured because he said we had more important things to do."

"He was there for us, when we needed him." Gwen added, "We each had at least one breakdown while you were gone. He helped each of us through it. We aren't even sure if he ever let himself breakdown like we did."

"He sacrificed himself for me, once again." Tosh said, "And got hurt badly. We were able to notice then, that he hadn't been eating as he didn't have time. So, we would have to make sure someone hunted him down and gave him food. He'd order us food, but not eat with us as he was doing other things."

"Bottom line." Owen glared at Jack, "He was there for each of us. Now we are here for him. Don't mess this up."

With that the three of them walked out of Jack's office leaving him speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Dislciamer still applies.  
A/N: this story has been continued due to the requests of bbmcowgirl and marajade963. Do hope you all enjoy this. Reviews are nice.  
**

Jack stopped his exploration of Ianto's clothed body. Toshiko's words ringing through his head._ "We were able to notice then, that he hadn't been eating as he didn't have time. So, we would have to make sure someone hunted him down and gave him food. He'd order us food, but not eat with us as he was doing other things."_ He felt like he was going to vomit; Ianto's ribs could be felt through his shirt and his waistcoat.

He pulled back and looked at Ianto with worry in his eyes, "Have you stopped eating again? You've lost your Happy Weight." He remembered that after the incident with the cannibals he noticed that Ianto was severely underweight. Not just depressed. As Ianto got happier, he gained weight; much to Jack's delight. He hated seeing the young man so malnourished. And it had been hard getting Ianto to eat in the first place.

Ianto shrugged, "I'm still eating." He gave a small smile. "Clearly I was. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

Jack pulled Ianto close to him. "We should order some pizza." He swallowed, hating that his taking-off and leaving the team to fend for themselves caused Ianto to forget to take care of himself.

Ianto nodded, "Sure, I'll go call in the order." He got up and rang the pizza place.

While Ianto was doing that, Jack had a look around his flat. It hadn't changed much. Objects hadn't been moved much. A thin layer of dust covered most materials that were strewn across places. Proof that Ianto hadn't had much time at home, spending it at the Hub. He had been busy while Jack was away.

"Should be here in a half hour." Ianto said, walking into the room.

Jack smiled and pulled Ianto closer to him, "Good. We'll ravish the pizza, then I'll ravish you."

Ianto smiled slightly and shook his head, "That has got to be one of the worst lines you've fed me yet."

"But not the worst thing I've fed you." Jack grinned.

"You're incorrigible."

"Go pick a movie." Jack said, stepping back from Ianto.

Ianto nodded and went to his movies, grabbing one seemly at random.

"What'd ya pick?" Jack asked, sitting on the sofa.

"Fight Club."

"Thought we weren't supposed to talk about Fight Club." Jack said, grinning at the Welshman.

Ianto grabbed the pillow that was beside him and hit Jack with it. Jack chuckled and grabbed his own pillow before hitting Ianto back. "I think Fight Club should have a new rule." He paused, "One: No talking about Fight Club. Two: No talking about Fight Club. Three: Use pillows."

"I don't think Brad Pitt would agree with the new rule." Ianto replied, starting the movie.

After watching the movie and eating their pizza the two men started moving to the bed room, ripping each other's clothes off in their haste.

------

Jack opened his eyes, feeling awake. He was always a morning person. And an afternoon person. And a night person. An all day person, really. He smiled as he heard Ianto groan. Ianto was not a morning person. He remembered this from before he left. A smile finding the elder's face as Ianto's hand reached out from under the duvet to hit his alarm, turning it off.

Jack sat up and stretched, turning a bit his feet easily finding the floor. Jack twisted and watched as Ianto cradled himself in his duvet before rolling off his bed and hitting the floor with a soft 'thunk'. Shaking his head as he got up, Jack had always been amused at how Ianto woke up. He walked to the other side of the bed where Ianto would lay for about five minutes and tapped him with his foot. "You awake yet?"

"No. Le'me alone." Ianto said, covering his head with the duvet.

Jack chuckled, "I'm gonna go take a shower. It'd be great if you were awake when I was done." He smirked, planning on which songs to sing very loudly in the shower. He enjoyed getting on Ianto's nerves in the morning. Not enough to make him angry, just enough to get him riled up a bit. At least until later on in the morning when he had his first cup of coffee.

Coffee was about the only thing that got Ianto out of bed, well, other than rolling off it every morning. If Ianto didn't have his coffee then you needed to make sure you didn't make him angry.

After Jack was done with his shower he was happy to smell coffee. This meant that Ianto had woken up enough to crawl from under his duvet and make his most amazing coffee. Jack walked into the kitchen and grabbed his cup, "You awake now?"

Ianto gave him a tight smile while sitting and sipping on his own cup, "Oh yes. Definitely awake."

Jack hummed a response, eyes twinkling with thoughts. That is until he tasted his coffee. He sputtered it out, "Instant?" He stared at Ianto, "What did I do?" He stared at his lover in horror. He was worried. He didn't want to make Ianto actually angry, just pester him a bit. And if he had made Ianto very angry, the team would find out and then they'd - well, he wasn't sure what they'd do for hurting Ianto, but he liked it that way.

Ianto finished his coffee and got up, "I'm taking a shower." As he walked by he laid something down on the table in front of Jack. Jack looked at it. Buttons. Three of them.

When Ianto came back Jack hadn't realized what the buttons were from, let alone why he had gotten instant coffee. He was actually surprised that Ianto owned instant coffee. Though he probably only had it for occasions like this. "Why did I get instant? What are the buttons from? And why do you have instant?"

"It was a gift." Ianto said, "A friend of mine gave me a box of it as a joke. I just only now opened it." He gave Jack a tight smile.

"And why did I get it?" Jack asked, having not tasted any more of it, "And what are the buttons from? They look familiar."

Ianto didn't say anything, just grabbed his coat and walked out of the flat.

Throughout the day Jack kept trying to get Ianto to talk to him, to no avail. The young Welshman was still put off about whatever had to do with those three buttons. Jack still had then in his hand, he'd glance at them during the more boring parts of the day, wondering where they'd come from. The coloring of them was so familiar. His musings were cut off when Owen stormed into his office.

Jack looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Anything I can help you with Owen?"

"Why is Ianto mad at you?" Owen's voice was cool, sounding slightly with anger.

Jack looked slightly frightened, apparently Owen figured out that he had somehow angered the youngest team member. "I don't know." He sighed deeply, running his hands over his face.

"You don't know?!" Owen spat out, "We told you to take care of him or else we'd make you pay." His face glowering at Jack's.

"First off," a quiet voice came from behind them. The voice of one Ianto Jones. They both turned to look at him, he was fixing a cufflink and looking at them with a raised eyebrow, "all Jack did was rip three buttons off one of my favorite shirts last night." at this Owen made a face, that had been a bit too much information for the doctor, "Secondly, Owen," He said the name in a way that conveyed that he was now also angry at him, "Since when do I need you or anyone else looking after me?"

Owen gaped for a few moments, "We were just wanting to make sure Jack never hurt you again."

"That is a ridiculous idea." Ianto scoffed, "I would hate to be in a relationship where there were never any fights. After all, fighting is healthy and leads to angry-sex followed by make-up-sex."

Jack leered at his lover. "That sounds good."

"Doesn't it just?" Ianto gave a coy smile.

"That's it." Owen said quickly, "I'm leaving. Right now." With that he quickly fled the room.

"I really got instant coffee because I ripped buttons off your shirt?" Jack asked, slightly shocked.

Ianto shrugged, "It was the morning. I am not a morning person."

"Oh, I know." Jack replied, his voice thick with lust, "I think the only way that you're happy in the morning is if I'm shagging you senseless."

"That does sound like a plan." Ianto agreed, "We will have to try that." He leaned in and kissed Jack deeply.


End file.
